Choices
by AmBEr aka BDBH
Summary: Everyone has to make choices everyday. The real question is if you are able to choose the right one. DMHG


**So, here I am. Posting a story while I'm supposed to be doing my work. I had a severe case of insomnia last night and hence, I thought of at least another 2 oneshots. I think I definitely cleared my writer's block. )**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter of Unbroken Bonds. That really made me smile. **

**Disclaimer: Nahh, not mine.

* * *

**

**Choices**

**By Amber**

"I just want everything to go back to normal."

"Normal? Tell me, Hermione, exactly what constitutes to _normal_ for you? Me being the '_egocentric, self-righteous prick_' and insulting you whenever I come across you? Me making sure you regret the day that you were born and ending every single line with '_filthy little Mudblood_'? Is that it, Hermione? Would that seem _normal _to you? Or does _normal_ mean that I should just ignore you when I see you and pretend that you're just an average everyday person that I come across? Does _normal_ mean that every single time I see you, Potter and Weasel I should just insult them and spare you the humiliation? Which one is it, Hermione? _Pick one_ for me to understand what you mean by_ normal. _Because, for a girl of your intelligence, doesn't normal seem like an excruciatingly ambiguous word to use?"

I stared at him for a long time after that, of course, he was right. He had always been right. I was contradicting myself, and I knew it.

I said I wanted everything to go back to normal, but the truth? I wanted things to be better than they were right now.

I didn't want to be his unofficial girlfriend, I wanted to be his official girlfriend. I wanted _us_ to be an official couple. I wanted to stop the endless arguments on why we couldn't be together outside the four walls of our Head Dormitories.

The war was over, the light side had obviously won. His father was in Azkaban, his mother didn't mind muggle-borns. I knew that Harry and Ron wouldn't mind, I knew they would want me to be happy. I knew they could live with Draco being my boyfriend.

Everything should have been going fine for the both of us. All the way until I mentioned about how I wished for us to become official.

_His _reputation was on the line.

_His _friends would never forgive him.

_His_ father might find out and do something drastic.

I took a deep shuddering breath. He had to make a choice, and I had to know his answer.

"Normal, Malfoy. Would be everything you were before I stepped into your life. I'm sure you can remember everything you did before we starting going out after the war, which would include making Harry's, Ron's and my life as miserable as possible."

I sighed, I wanted all this to stop. I wanted to see the side of him that came out once in a blue moon.

The side that cared more about making me happy than his blasted his reputation, the side that cared more about helping me up when I tripped than what his friend's thought of him if they saw what he did, the side that knew that Lucius Malfoy _was_, after all, in prison and wouldn't be able to escape.

The side that cared about others rather than himself.

"Draco, I want all this fighting to stop, to end once and for all. I'm not asking you to throw away everything you have for me. I'm not asking you to give up all you friends for me. The war is over, Draco. There's not much prejudice against muggle-borns as there was before. If you can take that pride that you're better than muggle-borns by dating one, who's to say that the rest of the Slytherins can't?"

I looked up into his eyes and saw it. It was as if he was having a battle within himself, and before he had made a choice for himself, I had managed to catch his eye.

Doubt.

And it gave him away.

I backed away from him, "It's okay, Draco. You don't have to do it, I don't want to force you."

I turned to the portrait, wanting to take a long walk, unable to stop a teat from escaping my closed eyelids.

"Hermione…"

His voice was so soft, I had to fight the urge to run back to him and ask him, why, why, _why_ was he so concerned on not losing face, so concerned about not letting his friends know about our relationship.

I didn't stop. I didn't look back.

He didn't make the choice.

So I made it for him.

**

* * *

Erm.**

**Just a question or two.**

**Is it understandable?**

**I'm deciding if I should continue this or just leave it was a oneshot. Any suggestions?**

**Kind of short for a oneshot ain't it? **

**Oh wells. **

**Submit Review and tell me what you think?**

**Lots of Love,**

**Amber**


End file.
